1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tools and, more particularly, to a cutting device for cutting elongated strands, such as plastic tubing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of plastic tubing in machine construction, building construction, and the like as fluid conduits has become more and more prevalent in recent years. Plastic tubing has enjoyed this increasing acceptance and use primarily due to its flexibility and low cost.
Plastic tubing is available in a plurality of standard diameter sizes. In addition, plastic tubing is commonly sold and commercially available in coiled rolls.
In order to cut the desired length of plastic tubing from the coiled roll, it has been the previous practice for workmen to cut the tubing with a pen knife or razor knife. This practice, however, is disadvantageous in several different aspects.
One disadvantage of this previously-known practice is that workmen typically cut the plastic tubing against their thumb or hand. Consequently, when excessive pressure is used, the workman cuts into his thumb or hand with the knife.
In many applications for plastic tubing, a cut through the tubing perpendicular to its axis of elongation is desirable and even may be required. However, such a cut is difficult, if not impossible, to obtain when cutting the tubing with a pen knife or the like.
Instead of a pen knife or razor knife, some workmen use scissors or wire cutters to cut plastic tubing. Both scissors and wire cutters, however, tend to crush the plastic tubing during cutting and thus weaken or destroy the plastic tubing.